UN PRIMER AMOR
by Ysledsira Grandchester
Summary: Mini Terryfic realizado para la más reciente GF. No es Candy-Terry, espero les guste.


**UN PRIMER AMOR**

Mini – Terry – fic

By Ariss

¿Qué significado tiene para un ser humano "el primer amor"?

Cuando ese primer amor llega en uno de los momentos más oportunos, se vuelve tan indispensable como la facultad de respirar.

Esta es la historia de un joven, que nació siendo el fruto de un gran amor de una pareja que se prometió pasar una larga vida, juntos, al lado de su hijo.

Pero el deber… ese acontecimiento llamado "deber" evitó a toda costa que dicha pareja realizara una vida en matrimonio, como tan fervientemente lo deseaban.

Richard Grandchester tenía ya, su destino marcado, como hijo de una familia noble inglesa, debía seguir los pasos de sus ascendientes en el parlamento inglés. No tenía más opción.

Consigo, se llevó a su pequeño hijo, siendo apenas casi un bebé, y con esta acción, ocasionó un terrible sufrimiento en la madre del pequeño, esa mujer que se supone debía ser el amor de su vida. Sin embargo, lo que Eleonor desconocía, es que su amado tenía la imperiosa necesidad de llevarse consigo un grato recuerdo de ella, para no olvidarla jamás.

Su pequeño Terrence, ese pequeño gran fruto del amor que con tanta devoción le profesaba a Eleonor, era su mayor alegría. Pero, a lo largo del tiempo, algo extraño sucedió con Richard. De un momento a otro, ya no era el padre atento, el padre que juagaba a la pelota, o el padre que leía cuentos cada noche…

Richard se comenzó a adentrar en un mundo en el que era simplemente necesario estar. Al ser nombrado como el Duque de Grandchester, confirió ciertas obligaciones y responsabilidades que le impedían ser el padre ideal para Terrence.

Dichas acciones fueron la triste consecuencia del distanciamiento entre padre e hijo. Para Richard, no hubo más opción que contratar una niñera de tiempo completo que se ocupara de los cuidados más básicos de su hijo, quien apenas contaba con la edad de seis años.

Hasta este momento, Terry había sido muy feliz, a pesar de no estar al lado de su madre. Las convivencias con su papá eran tan suficientes para albergar en su corazón la gran alegría de vivir una infancia plena.

Recordaba con felicidad esas tardes de disfrutar corriendo de extremo a extremo en ese enorme castillo. Brincar por los jardines a los alrededores y echarse en las fuentes… haciendo enojar de vez en vez a su padre debido a sus enormes travesuras.

Pero llegó el momento en el cual, esa figura paterna se esfumó como la espuma en el agua. Cierto día, llegó una tal Emily, una señora medio regordeta pero de cara amable, que se decía ser "su nana".

De pronto, el pequeño comenzó a tener actitudes, por demás, rebeldes. Desde desobedecer la más mínima orden, hasta el grado de llegar a insultar a la nana, eran pocas de las cosas a las cuales se acostumbró Terry.

Tal pareciera, que su padre estaba o muy ocupado, o muy desinteresado en lo que acontecía a la vida de su hijo, pues era muy rara la ocasión en que le llamara la atención o le dictara un castigo.

No es que Richard no se percatara del terrible cambio en su hijo. Simplemente, no sabía cómo sobrellevar la situación. Era justamente en estos momentos en que tanto añoraba la presencia de Eleonor, la madre de su hijo.

Pero, cuando Terry recién cumplió ocho años de edad, Richard debió nuevamente de seguir los pasos que le indicaban el tonto deber.

Contrajo matrimonio con la hija de unos duques. Y desde ese momento, el procrear herederos se convirtió en una nueva obligación, ocasionando que con ello, pusiera mucha menor atención en las rebeldías de su hijo primogénito.

-El no es el verdadero heredero – decía siempre la duquesa – es un hijo ilegítimo

Desde el momento en que ella pisó la propiedad Grandchester, se enemistó, casi a muerte, con el pequeño hijo de su ahora marido.

Y entonces, cada año que transcurrió, Terry se volvió más rebelde, arrogante, orgulloso y solitario.

Comenzó a albergar en su corazón ese extraño sentimiento llamado "odio". Antes, nunca hubiera sabido lo que es odiar a alguien, pero ahora… ahora, cada vez que esa tonta mujer le grita insultos, que le golpea desconsideradamente o tiene la osadía de insultar a su madre americana y al mismo tiempo tachándolo como un bastardo, siente corroer en sus entrañas un inmenso coraje que se convierte inevitablemente en odio.

-Richard – exclamaba con voz despótica la duquesa – deberías de enviar a Terrence de vuelta a América, con su madre.

-No lo haré, Charlotte. Te pido que no vuelvas a tocar ese tema de nuevo.

-¿Pero por qué? Tus verdaderos hijos son los que nacieron dentro de nuestro matrimonio ¡No ese bastardo!

-Siento no complacerte, Charlotte – y como cada vez que se tocaba ese tema, Richard ignoró a su esposa, ocupándose en otra actividad.

-Richard. Te exijo que me escuches al menos. Terrence es un muchacho desobediente, travieso. No es apto que esté aquí. De un momento a otro enlodará tu nombre ¿No lo entiendes?

-Haré algo al respecto

-¡Oh! Cariño… ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias!

Pavoneándose como siempre, la mujer salió del estudio, dejando a su marido inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Y tal como lo prometió, Richard, ese mismo día, se dirigió a la nana de su hijo, primeramente, cuestionándole sobre la conducta de su Terrence.

La mujer no tardó en informarle todo lo que su patrón demandaba. Que si Terry es un grosero, que si se está convirtiendo en un vicioso a sus cortos doce años o incluso, si pareciera que está loco, son quejas a las que Richard estaba por demás acostumbrado.

-Gracias Emily… a todo esto, quisiera pedirte un enorme favor.

-Lo que usted diga, Duque de Grandchester

-Si mal no recuerdo, tienes un hijo de la misma edad de Terrence ¿Cierto?

-A decir verdad, señor, es una hija.

-Mmmm entiendo… ¿No tienes entonces hijos varones?

-No señor, solo dos niñas, una de la edad de su hijo y la otra más pequeñita

-Bien – se tocaba la barbilla, pensando – quiero que te traigas al castillo a vivir a tus dos hijas

-¡Pero Duque de Grandchester! No quiero abusar de su confianza…

-Yo mismo te lo estoy pidiendo. Quiero que estés más al pendiente de mi hijo, por lo cual, necesitas quedarte de tiempo completo aquí, y, comprendiendo que necesitas a tu lado a tus dos pequeñas… pues… pienso que te favorecería, en parte.

-Muchas gracias por su generosidad, señor…

-No hay por qué – se daba la media vuelta, pero de repente se decidió a conversar de más - ¿Sabes Emiliy? En realidad… mi intención al preguntarte sobre si tenías un hijo era por el hecho de que me interesaba… olvídalo…

-Dígame, por favor… tal vez pueda ayudarle

-Pues… me interesa que Terry tenga amigos de su edad… ya sabes, que tenga con quien interactuar, pero no cualquier amigo. Si se buscara cualquiera, se convertiría en un vago y es lo que menos deseo

-Entiendo su punto… y lamento que no haya podido ayudarle en eso

-No te preocupes Emily. Hasta pronto.

Y como fue, justamente al día siguiente, las hijas de Emily se mudaron al castillo, ocasionando el enorme disgusto en la duquesa.

-¿Puedo saber porque se vienen a vivir a mi castillo las hijas de la criada?

-En primer lugar, Emily no es una criada, es la nana de mi hijo. Y en segundo lugar, yo mismo le pedí que trajera a sus hijas a vivir aquí

-¡Que más remedio! Como se nota que te gusta juntarte con gente de poca clase…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – la miraba retadoramente

-¿No me digas que no lo sabes? Si hasta tuviste un bastardo con una vulgar

Y acto seguido, Richard se levantó de su asiento, alzando una mano vigorosamente.

-¡Nunca te atrevas…!

-¡Padre! – gritó Terry, desde el umbral de la puerta, observándolo con un dejo de reprobación en la mirada ¿Desde cuándo su padre golpeaba a las mujeres?

Si bien es cierto, una parte de él hubiera disfrutado enormemente ver como la mano dura de su padre abofeteaba la cara de cerdo de su madrastra. Pero por otro lado, Terry no es un chico malo, y por ello, reaccionó de esa manera al ver lo que su padre estaba a punto de hacer…

Richard no tuvo más opción que bajar lentamente el brazo, abochornado, e inevitablemente, sintiéndose como poca cosa.

Posteriormente, Terry se encarreró hacia su habitación. Como de costumbre, se encerró interminables horas para no hacer otra cosa, más que leer.

Odiaba su vida, deseaba fervientemente desaparecer, poder tener las agallas de largarse de ese lugar, pero no las tenía, por más que buscaba, no lograba hallar el valor suficiente de darle la espalda a su padre, y comenzar de cero, él solo.

Se consolaba siempre hurgando las botellas de licor que su padre guardaba celosamente en su estudio. A sus cortos doce años, el muchacho conocía y sabía diferenciar entre distintos tipos y marcas de alcohol.

Cuando salía a las calles, la situación no era muy distinta. Ya acostumbraba visitar bares para fumar y embriagarse, juntarse con vagos y ocasionar varias peleas en una sola noche.

Y fue en una de esas tantas peleas, que casi pierde la vida. Duró alrededor de tres días desaparecido. Fue la nana Emily, quien dio el aviso al Duque sobre la desaparición de Terry.

De inmediato, movió todos sus contactos para localizar a su hijo, muy a pesar de la Duquesa, quien fue la única que se alegró de la desdicha del muchacho.

Al final, lograron hallarlo en un hospital de mala muerte, lugar al que primeramente pudieron socorrerlo las pocas personas que se atrevieron a auxiliarlo.

Tenía varias heridas de gravedad en el torso hechas con objetos punzocortantes. Aún se encontraba inconsciente.

Richard decidió sacarlo de allí lo antes posible para que lo atendiesen en el castillo en mejores condiciones. Él medico se oponía, alegando que el paciente debería seguir guardando absoluto reposo.

-Y así se hará – sentenció el Duque, alzando a su flaco y maltrecho hijo en brazos.

Ya permaneciendo en su habitación en el castillo, el Duque no escatimó en gastos y atenciones para su hijo.

-No sé porque te preocupas tanto – escupía Charlotte – es evidente que ese muchacho está al borde de la muerte

Seguía insistiendo sin darse cuenta en las miradas asesinas que su marido le dedicaba.

Richard había decidido no discutir ya más nunca con su mujer. Lo tenía tan hastiado, que él realmente temía ante la debilidad que pudiera demostrar al soltarle un duro golpe. Aunque se lo mereciera, no sería él quien quedara como un poco hombre. Suspiraba fastidiado e ignoraba siempre los comentarios de su mujer.

Subió a ver a su hijo nuevamente, y no le sorprendió ver que en la recamara seguía Emily. La nana no se le había despegado al muchacho ni un solo instante.

-¿Cómo sigue?

-Igual, Duque. El médico dice que si no reacciona en las próximas doce horas – lanzó un sollozo – si no reacciona… podemos darlo ya por muerto…

El duque apretó los dientes, reprimiendo el llanto. Apretó los ojos y salió rápidamente de allí después de ordenarle a Emily que se tomara un descanso.

La mujer no deseaba separarse del cuerpo de su pequeño amo. Aunque fuera un chiquillo igualado y grosero, ella se había encariñado con él, pues en el fondo, comprendía sabiamente la causa del comportamiento de Terry.

Pero realmente se sentía agotada. Sin dudarlo, mandó llamar a su hija, la mayor, quien tiene apenas la misma edad que Terry, doce años, casi trece.

-Margaret, hija, por favor, ocúpate un momento del señorito Terry en lo que yo tomo un descanso.

La chica en cuestión, estaba distraída observándose al espejo, acomodando su abundante cabellera castaña. Era una niña bastante linda, de ojos grandes color miel, largas pestañas, una boquita pequeña en forma de corazón, hermosas facciones. Emily y sus hijas son de un origen humilde, pero a pesar de ello, Margaret se daba el gusto de la vanidad, sabía que era bonita, y por ello, desde que se mudó al castillo, se sentía como una pequeña princesita. Total, soñar no cuesta nada.

-Ahí voy mami – respondió sin dejar de observar el espejo

-Hija, realmente estoy agotada, dime si no puedes o no quieres para que de una vez…

-Ya te dije que sí, que ahí voy – se levantó, le dio un beso en la frente a su madre y se dirigió a la recámara de Terry.

Claro está que, la señora ya le había dado las indicaciones necesarias.

Una vez que entró a la habitación, se quedó de lo más sorprendida ante los lujos y ostentosidad con que contaba dicho espacio.

Pero esa sorpresa no superó por nada, a la sorpresa que le dio ver al hijo primogénito del amo de su madre.

Pareciera que durmiera tranquilamente. Pero aún así, recostado, maltrecho e inconsciente, Terry se veía como un príncipe.

La niña se acercó, se sentó en el pequeño taburete que posaba a un lado del lecho, y por varias horas que a ella le parecieron minutos, lo contempló a sus anchas, sin dejar de suspirar.

En su imaginación comenzaban a correr las imágenes de una vida al lado de ese chico, pensando en lo apuesto que debería de ser estando saludable. Imaginaba también una boda de ensueño, un tórrido romance… la imaginación de Margaret no tenía límites.

Volvía a suspirar cuando de pronto, escuchó un leve quejido. Se levantó de golpe para indagar qué sucedía, y pudo percatarse de que Terry hacía un enorme esfuerzo por despertar.

Tocó su frente para cerciorarse de su temperatura, y al ver que la tenía alta, le colocó un paño húmedo. Terry continuaba quejándose, y ella, se atrevió a hablarle.

-Oye… oye… ¿Sí me escuchas?

-Mmhmhm

-¿Me escuchas?

Al escuchar únicamente quejidos, decidió no molestarle más. Se sentó nuevamente, si dejar de observarlo ni un segundo.

Pero dadas las altas horas de la noche, le venció el sueño. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida. Como el taburete en el que se hallaba sentada no contaba con respaldo, se echó hacia la cama, cerca de las piernas de Terry, pero encima de los cobertores. Cruzó sus brazos para ocuparlos como almohada, y allí se quedó profundamente dormida.

Tres horas más tarde, Margaret sintió unos salvajes piquetes en su cabeza y comenzó a manotear.

-¡Que rayos…! – exclamó ella enfadada

-El que debería estar enfadado, soy yo. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces dormida encima de mí? – cuestionaba el jovencito, mientras se tocaba su cabeza en una muestra evidente de jaqueca

La chica se levantó, se acomodó el vestido y el cabello, pero no se quedaría sin responder ¡Ah no! Su naturaleza es ser increíblemente respondona con todo el mundo.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho de picotear mi cabeza! Ni tienes tampoco por qué molestarte, todavía de que te estoy cuidando…

-¿Tu cuidándome? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué nunca te había visto aquí?

-Será porque eres un engreído que no se preocupa por conocer a su servidumbre – la chica se cruzó de brazos con evidente dignidad

-De hecho conozco a toda la servidumbre, niña tonta, así es que no tienes porque hacer un comentario en mi contra si no me conoces – se sentó recargando su espalda en la cabecera de su cama - ¿Vas a responder a mis dudas? recuerda que soy tu patrón.

-¿Mi patrón? Jajajaja ese es el Duque, tu papá, no tú, mocoso malcriado

Se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación, con el propósito de informarle a su madre que el patroncito arrogante acababa de reaccionar.

Emily corrió a la habitación de Terry conmovida y llena de emoción para cerciorarse de que el chico se encontrara bien.

Inexplicablemente, Terry se mostró amable con su nana. Le agradeció sus atenciones y le pidió, de la misma forma amable, que le informara a su padre que se encontraba bien.

Richard no dudó en levantarse del lecho, dado que eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Charlotte logró escuchar el escándalo que los habitantes del castillo traían, y no pudo enfadarse más.

-Richard, son las cuatro de la mañana, puedes verlo más tarde

Pero Richard, ignoró completamente el comentario de su esposa. Llegó a la habitación de Terry para cerciorarse de su estado de salud.

El joven, deseaba ver a su padre, deseaba ofrecerle disculpas sobre su conducta y prometerle que jamás le volvería a dar problemas.

En cuanto Richard se paró en el marco de la puerta, no pudo hacer otra más que observar a su hijo a los ojos. Él deseaba correr a abrazarlo, decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que se arrepentía por no haber sido el padre ideal.

Pero no pudo hacerlo.

Ambos se limitaron a observarse, y minutos después, Richard solo pudo exclamar

-Me alegro que estés bien, Terry – se dio la media vuelta, y se marchó

Terry bajó la mirada en evidente signo de tristeza, pensando que realmente, su padre no quiere; pero no se permitiría llorar. En cambio, Emily, lloró sutilmente una vez que Richard se retirara de la habitación.

La noble mujer no podía evitar preguntarse porque el Duque se comportaba de esa manera con su hijo. Por ello, comprendía a la perfección la conducta de Terry. Se acercó a él, y por vez primera desde el momento en que comenzó a trabajar en el castillo, lo abrazó. Y él le permitió ese abrazo, pero no por mucho tiempo. Es tan huraño, que se soltó y le indicó a su nana que lo dejara solo, que necesitaba descansar.

Días después, Terry se encontraba lo suficientemente recuperado como para caminar libremente alrededor de su casa.

-¡Vaya! Todos ya casi te dábamos por muerto – exclamó su madrastra

-Para su mala suerte, estoy muy vivo.

-No sé de qué te servirá eso, si muy pronto volverás a los barrios bajos de Londres a seguirte embriagando.

-Es correcto. Prefiero eso que ver su asquerosa cara de cerdo todo el día

-¡Pero cómo te atreves…! – no pudo seguir reclamando porque Terry se encaminó hacia otro lugar.

Sus pasos lo llevaron libremente hacia la cocina. En cuanto el personal lo visualizó allí, comenzaron a pararse derechos, y a tomar una actitud de sumo respeto hacia él, actitudes que a Terry le parecieron bastante graciosas.

-¿En qué podemos ayudarle, señorito Terrence? – cuestionó el ama de llaves

-Eh… bueno, yo… solo doy una vuelta… adiós

-Nos alegra bastante que se encuentre recuperado.

-Gracias – pero no se movía de allí, metía sus manos a los bolsillos y volteaba a todos lados.

-¿De verdad no desea que le ayudemos en algo?

-Bueno es que, yo solo quería preguntar si aquí trabaja una chica, una chica como de mi edad, de cabello largo, ojos claros…

-Creo que se refiere a la señorita Margaret

-¿Dónde la puedo encontrar?

-Mire, a decir verdad, ella no es empleada

-¿Ah no?

-No, ella es una de las hijas de su nana. El Duque dispuso que se mudaran aquí con su madre

-Ah… ya entiendo, gracias – sin esperar mas respuesta, se retiró

¿Con que mintió? Bueno, la realidad es que Terry no podía evitar sentirse bastante estúpido por estar preguntando sobre el paradero de una chiquilla malcriada y mentirosa.

Inconscientemente, llegó hacia el área de las habitaciones que ocupaba el personal. Caminó lentamente por los pasillos silenciosos, hasta que lo asustaron haciéndole cosquillas por detrás.

-¡Que te sucede! – gritó el joven y por respuesta obtuvo una contagiosa risilla.

-Que fácil te asustas ¿Qué andas haciendo por acá?

-Paseando por MI casa ¿No puedo?

-Claro que puedes… solo que se me hizo extraño que un engreído como tú ande por estos lugares

Terry ya no respondió. En realidad, tenía ganas de decirle muchas cosas a esa jovencita, pero no sabía de qué manera.

Arrogantemente se dirigió a otro lugar, dejándola sola.

Pero en todas esas noches, no logró conciliar el sueño, cerraba los ojos evocando esa dulce mirada y en sí, toda la belleza que engalanaba la personalidad de Margaret. A su corta edad, es una chica bastante linda, haciendo notar que con el paso de los años sin duda se convertirá en una hermosa mujer.

Los días transcurrían sin mayor novedad. Terry decidió no salir de su habitación pues no deseaba encontrarse con su padre y tener una plática desagradable. Menos, deseaba encontrarse con la bruja de su madrastra.

Desde el enorme ventanal de su habitación, observaba con lujo de detalles los preciosos jardines de la propiedad. Pero lo que en realidad observaba, era una criatura tan auténtica que causaba emoción.

Una chiquilla que usaba vestidos veraniegos, y se peinaba sencillamente. Correteaba queriendo atrapar a las mariposas. Se aventaba a las fuentes a refrescarse el rostro y después se sentaba largas horas en una de las tantas bancas, contemplando el paisaje a su alrededor.

Aún conservaba la ternura de niña, pero también era evidente la sensualidad que comenzaba a desbordar.

Dadas las ocasiones, Margaret volteaba intencionalmente hacia el ventanal de la habitación de Terry, por si acaso, lo veía.

Lo único que hallaba era un abrupto movimiento de cortinas. Era evidente que a Terry le incomodaba ser pillado. Ella solo se reía para sí misma.

Llegó el cumpleaños número trece de Terry. Como cada año, era su nana, Emily, quien nunca se olvidaba de tal fecha. Preparó el suculento pastel y lo llevó hasta su habitación, puesto que Terry siempre es tan huraño que no le agradan las felicitaciones ni los abrazos, menos en público. Pero siempre agradecía el tierno gesto de su nana.

Pero esta vez, algo diferente ocurrió con él. Bajó al comedor, cosa que nunca hacía. Él prefería que subieran sus alimentos a su cuarto.

Pero este día tuvo las ganas de comer en compañía, más que nada, de su padre. Y Richard se mostró evidentemente contento.

Los sirvientes comenzaron a servir la comida. Por órdenes de Charlotte Grandchester, Margaret ahora tenía en esta casa, la calidad de empleada doméstica. No lo consultó ni siquiera con Richard. La mujer dio la orden a Emily, y ésta, tuvo que acceder. Le hizo saber que cuando la otra niña, la más chica, tuviera la edad suficiente, también debía trabajar como servidumbre.

Margaret, a decir verdad, prefería trabajar que pasar el día sin hacer nada. Trabajando, ayudaba un poco más a la economía de su familia, y por ello no replicó. Al contrario, se entusiasmaba con aprender.

Ese día, se entusiasmó más de la cuenta al ver que Terry bajaba al comedor. Y más se alegró cuando su mamá le ordenó que se encargara de servir los alimentos.

-¿Desea que le sirva? – dijo ella, hablándole con sumo respeto frente a los demás

-Por favor – respondió él sin dejar de observarla a los ojos. Los dos se envolvieron en un mundo de fantasía en el que otros personajes no tenían cabida. Pero la muchacha volvió rápido a la realidad. Sirvió los alimentos de su joven amo y prosiguió haciendo lo mismo con los demás miembros de la familia.

-¿Y a que se debe tu presencia aquí? – preguntó su madrastra

-A que estoy de buen humor – Respondió Terry, sin siquiera mirarla

-Me alegra que cada año que pasa, disminuye la espera para que te independices y salgas de esta casa.

El silenció reinó. Terry esperaba desesperadamente que su padre actuara y dijera algo al respecto. Pero el Duque se limitó a guardar silencio.

Margaret estaba aún presente, por lo tanto, escuchó el comentario, y se quedó con las ganas de responderle algo a esa vieja gruñona y creída.

Pero no fue necesario. Terry actuó de la mejor manera, ignorándola. Ingirió sus alimentos, haciendo corajes por supuesto, pero al fin y al cabo, no le iba a dar el gusto de seguir respondiendo y terminar en una terrible pelea.

Pasaron los días, en los cuales, Terry comenzaba a considerar nuevamente volver a su rutina anterior, visitar bares, embriagarse y divertirse de esa manera.

Y lo hizo. Volvió a las "andadas". Y se le hizo nuevamente costumbre llegar a su casa, ebrio y golpeado.

Y una de esas tantas noches, Margaret "casualmente" no conciliaba el sueño. Ella en realidad ya se había percatado de la conducta del chico, a quien abiertamente, admitía ya, que le gustaba demasiado. Y es que no en vano, evitó caer en las redes de ese chico petulante pero apuesto, engreído pero amable.

Esperó solitariamente y sigilosamente en el pasillo principal que daba a su habitación. Y en poco tiempo, llegó el "susodicho".

Tan ebrio estaba, que no se percató de la presencia de Margaret. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, y sin tomarse la molestia de cerrarla nuevamente, cayó casi inconsciente en la alfombra.

Nuevamente, con sigilo, Margaret se acercó, pero sólo para desilusionarse. Todo lo poco que conocía de Terry, esas cosas agradables, esos momentos en los que él le sonreía conscientemente, se fueron por la borda. No podía creer que a tan corta edad fuera un alcohólico. Definitivamente, se desilusionó. Se dio la media vuelta, cuando de repente, escuchó murmullos provenientes de la voz de Terry.

-Es mi vida… es mi amor el que aparece – un dialogo que Terry decía aunque poco entendible debido a su estado de ebriedad.

-¿Qué dices? – se atrevió Margaret a preguntar

-¡Habló! Vuelvo a sentir su voz…

-¿Diálogos de Romeo y Julieta? ¡Bah! Estás ebrio, muy ebrio, adiós

-Margaret…

-¿Eh? – volteó. Ella estaba segura de que Terry ni siquiera había notado su presencia

-Margaret…

-Dije que adiós – salió apresuradamente

Y toda esa noche, no concilió el sueño. Piensa en ella, es evidente que piensa en ella, y eso la hacía sumamente feliz. Pero cuando trataba de imaginarse una vida al lado de él, reinaba la tristeza en su corazón. Sencillamente, era imposible. Él es el hijo primogénito de un Duque ¿Y ella? La hija de la sirvienta.

Pero eso no le impidió acercarse más al muchacho. Poco a poco, comenzó una bella amistad, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de cómo sucedieron las cosas exactamente.

Antes de eso, disfrutaban enormemente sus ratos de disputas. Esas contestaciones petulantes y engreídas que ambos se daban. Pero con el paso del tiempo, parecía que maduraban un poco más, y sus conversaciones tomaban un rumbo distinto.

-Cuéntame un poco más de tu mamá, Terry – preguntó seriamente la chica, mientras ambos se refrescaban en la sobra que les brindaba un pequeño kiosco a un costado de los jardines.

-No sé mucho de ella – admitió tristemente – mi padre procura no hablar de ese tema debido a que teme la reacción de mi madrastra.

-Lo siento mucho

-¿Sabes? A veces he tenido ganas de buscarla. De irme a América, yo solo, y buscarla para conversar con ella.

-¿Y porque no lo has hecho?

-No sé… tal vez por temor

-¿Temor a que? Es tu madre, estoy segura que te recibirá contenta

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Sí!

-Pues… no se diga más ¡Iré a buscarla!

Margaret lo animó a hacerlo sin ninguna malicia. Ella se daba cuenta de los malos tratos que Terry recibía de su horrible madrastra. Margaret tenía una madre amorosa, y por lo tanto, estaba casi segura de que la madre de Terry, sería una mujer también muy cariñosa con su hijo.

A decir verdad, Margaret conocía todos los sentimientos escondidos de Terry. Es como si pudiera mirar a través de su alma.

Trataba de aconsejarlo lo mejor posible. Era una chica muy inteligente y muy madura a su edad, y por ello, siempre tenía algo muy certero por compartir con él.

En recompensa, Terry correspondía muy gratamente a esa amistad, instándola a jugar, a pasear y a hacer diabluras.

En esa ocasión, no fue la excepción. Terry tomó de muy buena gana el consejo de Margaret, de buscar a su madre. Adquirió su boleto a América, y se lo hizo saber de inmediato.

-No le digas nada a tu mamá, por favor – pidió él

-No te preocupes Terry ¿Te acompaño a Southampton?

-Como desees

-¿Tú quieres?

-Preferiría que… sí

-De acuerdo – ella sonrió dulcemente, y se encaminaron al puerto.

El barco estaba a punto de zarpar. Los nervios se apoderaban cada vez más de Terry.

-Gracias Margaret. No tengo una fecha para regresar ¿Pero me esperarás verdad?

La chica no entendió exactamente a qué se refería Terry con ello.

-¡Ya lo sabes! Trabajo en tu casa ¿Lo olvidas?

Terry sonrió alegremente, y posteriormente, impulsado por quién sabe qué, se inclinó para abrazarla.

-Espero verte más pronto de lo que imagino – admitió ella

-Yo también lo espero. Adiós – se soltó del abrazo y se despidió con un gesto de la mano

Le dio la espalda, para finalmente, subir por las escalinatas que lo llevarían al salón principal del barco.

-¡TERRY! – escuchó su nombre en un grito desesperado y ansioso.

Volteó, y se percató de que Margaret corría hacia él, con un torrente de lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos.

Sin permiso alguno, lo abrazó nuevamente.

-Te voy a extrañar

-Pero no me voy por siempre

-¿Y qué tal que si? ¿Qué tal que tu madre desea que te quedes a su lado? ¿Qué harías en ese caso, Terry?

La miró directamente a los ojos, y sin titubear, respondió

-Volver por ti

Margaret no necesitó más respuestas. Impulsivamente, tomó el rostro de Terry y depositó en sus labios un inocente beso, demasiado inocente, pero lo suficientemente tierno.

Terry no era del tipo de persona al que le agradaran las despedidas. Se soltó de inmediato, le sonrió, y con la misma actitud se volvió hacia las escalinatas del barco.

Margaret lo vio partir, tristemente. Se quedó hecha un manojo de tristeza, pero sabía que Terry debía buscar su destino, buscar a su verdadera madre. A lo largo de los dos años que ya llevaba viviendo en el castillo fue testigo de los horribles tratos de los que Terry era víctima a causa de su madrastra.

"Todo esto es por su bien" se convencía.

Pero ese viaje, no resultó nada favorable.

Eleonor se contentó de ver nuevamente a su hijo. La última vez que lo vio, Terry era un niño de apenas cuatro años, y ahora, diez años después, la vida le recompensa con la oportunidad de volver a ver a su pequeño retoño. Pero ella, es una actriz famosa y reconocida en Broadway, y por lo tanto, nadie sabía que hace catorce años, tuvo un hijo. Y no dudó en hacérselo saber a Terry, quien con justa razón, se enfadó, y salió corriendo desesperadamente de allí para retornar nuevamente a Londres.

"No olvides que eres un Grandchester, tu vida está en Londres" recordaba melancólicamente esas palabras de su madre, que lo hirieron más que mil navajas en el cuerpo.

No pudo evitar sentirse totalmente estúpido. Y tampoco pudo evitar, enojarse sin razón con Margaret. "¿Por qué le hice caso?" se reprochaba.

Estaba muy resentido, pero ya no sabía si era por Margaret, por su madre, o por él mismo.

En el barco de retorno a su país, se la vivía encerrado en el camarote. Y eso era, porque odiaba que la demás gente lo viese triste ¡Y más si lo veían llorar!

Pero cierta noche, una noche de año nuevo, para ser más exactos, decidió salir a cubierta. Estaba relativamente tranquilo, pero el sonido del mar, las risas de la gente que celebraba el año nuevo, y todo el entorno, lo puso muy melancólico, e inevitablemente, las lágrimas comenzaban a hacer su aparición. Se reprochaba mil veces por llorar de esa manera por culpa de su madre, esa mujer que no merecía ni siquiera portar ese título, el de madre.

Inesperadamente, escuchó ruido a su alrededor.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó

-¡Eh.! Yo… lo siento… es que vi que estabas muy triste…

Fue inevitable no darse cuenta de la belleza que esa chica desbordaba. Rubia, de ojos verdes, y una diminuta nariz salpicada de pecas.

Decidió no mostrarse como un debilucho ante una chica tan hermosa como ella, por lo que comenzó a burlarse y criticarla.

De pronto, un señor, quien pensó, debería ser su mayordomo o algo por el estilo, salió por ella. "Señorita Candy", dijo aquel hombre.

Cuando se iba a la cama, evocaba gratamente a Margaret, pero esa señorita pecosa no podía salir de su mente.

Al llegar al puerto de Southampton, la buscó por doquier. Halló de inmediato a unos chicos escandalosos que exclamaban su nombre, y esperó hasta que ella se encontrara con ellos. La observó con más detenimiento.

"Es hermosa, pero no tengo idea de quien sea…"

Ese día, decidió no llegar de inmediato a su "hogar". Estaba muy enfadado con Margaret, y sabía que ella no tenia culpa de nada, por ello, decidió darse una vuelta, pasearse y relajarse antes de llegar al castillo y hacerle reclamaciones infundadas.

Llegó en la noche. Sin saludar a nadie y sin detenerse en lugar alguno, corrió hacia las habitaciones que ocupaban nana Emily y sus hijas.

Pero no halló a nadie. Solo encontró las camas perfectamente tendidas. Hurgó en los cajones y no encontró pertenencias.

Buscó al ama de llaves y ella solo le confirmó lo que ya sospechaba.

-La duquesa las despidió… cuando usted se marchó, la Duquesa pensó que era inútil mantenerlas aquí. Lo siento mucho joven.

Le dio un terrible dolor de cabeza, y buscó a su padre. Pero no había nadie de la familia en casa. Hastiado, subió a su habitación para desempacar sus maletas, y en los pocos minutos que tardó en dicha actividad, su familia volvió. Al parecer algún sirviente informó sobre su llegada, porque la duquesa, de inmediato subió.

-Debiste haberte quedado en América, con esa mujerzuela.

Terry no respondió.

-Aquí solo eres un bastardo, no tienes cabida en esta casa. Tú lugar está allá, con esa vulgar mujer que es tu madre.

Terry siguió ignorándola, se dio la media vuelta con la intención de largarse de allí, pero ella le obstaculizaba el paso.

-¡Quítese de aquí si no quiere que su cara de cerdo sea aún más horrible!

-¡Por Dios! Que mal educado…

La mujer lo fue siguiendo, exclamando pestes sobre él y sobre su madre americana.

-¡Richard! Terry me faltó al respeto. Deberías de echarlo de aquí, ellos son tus verdaderos hijos, los verdaderos herederos – dijo señalando a sus tres hijos

Richard miró a Terry. Terry deseaba que su padre dijera algo, que le hiciera saber a esa mujer que no tenía ningún derecho de hablar de esa manera. Pero el Duque, bajó la mirada, y siguió leyendo.

Terry se decepcionó aún más. Y salió a las calles ¿A qué? A beber. Ya ni siquiera tuvo el ánimo de preguntarle a su padre sobre el paradero de su nana y sus hijas. Seguramente la cara de cerdo se encargó de que Richard no estuviera al tanto de ellas. Y fue inevitable que la melancolía lo invadiera. Algo sentía por Margaret, no había duda, y fue algo muy cruel lo que sucedió. Ahora, quien sabe por qué cosas o que penurias estarían pasando ella y su familia.

Uno de los sirvientes, le entregó en secreto, una carta "sin que se entere la duquesa, por favor"

Terry le dijo al muchacho que no tuviera cuidado. Abrió la carta, e identifico claramente la letra de Margaret.

"Querido Terry. Apenas tengo el tiempo de redactarte una carta. Tu padre se preocupó mucho por tu partida, y no tuve más remedio que decirle a donde fuiste. Lo siento mucho Terry, por favor, espero que me perdones. Ahora, es la duquesa quien decide por mí y mi familia. Nos iremos de aquí, aún no sé a dónde. Si es que nunca te vuelvo a ver, me gustaría que supieras que te quiero mucho y que nunca te olvidaré"

"Yo tampoco te olvidaré" pensó él. Se preocupó bastante por ella y su familia. Pero sabía que su nana era una mujer valerosa, fuerte y trabajadora, así es que no les faltaría nada.

Decidió no atormentarse de todo. Total, él vivía solo para embriagarse y divertirse de esa vulgar manera, pues ahora no tenía ya nada, ni a nadie, por lo cual luchar.

Y en esos días, su padre lo obligó a ingresar al Colegio San Pablo, un internado de estrictas normas. Pero esas estrictas normas le hacían los mandados a Terry. No objetó ante la decisión de su padre, pues a él le alegraba de cierta manera sabotear sus intenciones. Ya trataría de portarse lo más malcriado posible en ese colegio para hacer pasar a su padre el peor de los corajes.

Pero recibió una muy grata sorpresa. Esa chiquilla rubia y pecosa que conoció en el barco, estaba en el mismo Colegio que él.

Su corazón sentía algo muy especial por Margaret ¿Amor? Estaba seguro de que no. ¿Cómo va a sentir amor, alguien que jamás ha sido amado? Sabía que la quería, y que le atraía físicamente, y que ese besito de despedida fue la causa de sus próximos insomnios, pero de eso, a amarla, no estaba seguro. Por ello se daba la libertad de pensar en esa chiquilla malcriada llamada Candy, una chiquilla muy distinta a todas, parecía un mono, y a la vez era tan dulce.

También, se daba el lujo de coquetear, pero sin perder su tacto arrogante. Le encantaba hacerla enfadar en cada encuentro que tenía con ella.

Pasaron los meses, y poco a poco se fue olvidando de Margaret. Ahora, la dueña de sus pensamientos, no era otra más que Candy.

Y sabía muy bien, que él también le atraía a ella. Esas escapadas involuntarias durante las vacaciones en Escocia hacia su Villa, a Terry le decían más que mil palabras de amor.

Por eso, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, no desaprovechó en robarle un intenso beso. Un beso que a ella le gustó, de eso él puede estar seguro, pero fue un beso que a ella, a Cady, una chica que siempre se da a respetar mucho, le enfadó y por lo tanto, actuó de una manera impulsiva al abofetearlo.

El momento se tornó incómodo, y no la volvió a molestar más. De regreso a Londres, Terry trató de distanciarse un poco de ella, para no incomodarla. Era lo que menos deseaba. Y muy sorprendido quedó cuando fue ella misma quien lo buscó a él, después de ese incidente del beso…

Pero posteriormente, una cruel burla del destino, los separó abruptamente. Ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de decirse lo que sentía el uno por el otro, cuando Elisa Leagan, la bruja prima de Candy, les tendió una trampa muy cruel.

Para salvaguardar el honor de Candy, Terry no dudó en hacer un enorme sacrificio: abandonar el colegio. Todo sea, porque el nombre de Candy quede limpio.

Y nuevamente, fue víctima de una separación inevitable, pero no por ello dejaba de ser dolorosa.

"Nunca te olvidaré, Candy… mi antiguo amor…" Pensaba mientras se preparaba para marcharse, sabiendo que la decisión que tomó, fue la mejor. Porque si de algo estaba muy seguro, era de que ese sentimiento que albergaba su corazón hacia Candy, era amor.

Era un amor muy fuerte, muy atrayente. Un amor increíble que cualquiera cree que no lo hay en este mundo.

Se marchó a América, pero esta vez, no fue para buscar a su madre. Esta vez, era para trazarse su propio camino y lograr el mayor de sus sueños: ser actor.

Y en muy poco tiempo, lo fue logrando. Lo admitieron de inmediato en una de las mejores compañías teatrales de New York.

Allí, conoció a otra chica, no menos bella que sus dos antiguos amores. Susana Marlow, una actriz talentosa que trabajaba al lado de él.

La chica no le era indiferente, pero su corazón ya se hallaba ocupado. Candy era una chica fuera de serie, de la cual era imposible no enamorarse hasta el tuétano.

Pero Susana, estaba muy enamorada de Terry. En una ocasión, hicieron una gira por todo el país. Llegando a la ciudad de Chicago, para felicidad de Terry, se vino a enterar que Candy, radicaba allí, estudiando la carrera de enfermería. Se moría por verla, pero no lo logró. Susana, para su desgracia, se enteró de la existencia de esa tal Candy, y se encargó de mentirle a la chica, sobre el paradero de Terry, mientras ambos se buscaban con desesperación.

Al final, tuvieron un reencuentro poco común, pero se vieron, y eso los hizo bastante felices.

Eso además les sirvió para mandarse correspondencia muy seguido, y llevar de esa manera, esa relación de noviazgo que nunca tuvieron en su época del colegio.

Tiempo después, Terry obtuvo uno de sus mayores logros: el protagónico de la obra "Romeo y Julieta". Y no dudó en invitar a su novia al estreno.

Pero un terrible accidente acabó con todas las ilusiones que tenía en mente. Susana, sufrió ese accidente en uno de los exhaustivos ensayos de la obra, ocasionando que con ello, perdiera una pierna.

Eso fue lo único que necesitaba la madre de la chica, para obligar a Terry a casarse con ella, pues quien decía accidentarse, era Terry, pero fue la osadía de Susana que lo salvó.

Al llegar Candy a New York, ni se imaginaba lo que acontecía en la vida de Terry. Se enteró de todo lo sucedido por terceras personas. Cuando estaba decidida a luchar por el amor de Terry, fue testigo de un nuevo suceso inesperado que la hizo cambiar de opinión, y decidió terminar su relación con Terry. Pero Terry, tampoco hizo el intento de recuperarla.

Se resignó a vivir una vida al lado de Susana, casado con ella, pero la enorme responsabilidad lo venció. Volvió a tomar el pésimo hábito del alcoholismo, creyendo que con eso olvidaría sus penas.

Es tan horrible sufrir por amor. Es aún más horrible saber que esa persona que amas y con quien deseas realizar tu vida, está lejos de ti, y que nunca se logrará nada.

Volvió a Chicago en un acto desesperado de buscar a Candy, pero reflexionó sabiamente. Más bien, reflexionó gracias a ella. A ella fue a quien le prometió ser feliz, y eso haría, cumplir su promesa, volver al lado de Susana y hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades.

Pasaron los años, y nadie sabía la razón por la cual, el aclamado actor de Broadway aún no se casaba con su bella novia.

La verdadera razón fue que Susana enfermó gravemente. La depresión que le ocasionó el haber perdido su extremidad, aunado con la indiferencia de Terry hacia ella, mermaron gravemente en su salud. Su cuerpo se debilitó, ya no tenía fuerzas, ni ganas de luchar.

Un año transcurrió de consultas médicas a diario, terapias psicológicas, y nada logró estabilizar a la chica, ocasionando que inevitablemente, falleciera.

Terry se sentía, ahora sí, el ser más despreciable sobre la tierra. No fue capaz de hacer feliz ni a Margaret, ni a Candy, ni a Susana.

Por esta última nunca llegó a sentir nada más allá de la mera atracción. Pero sabía que era su responsabilidad velar por ella, y no lo hizo.

Nuevamente, se volvió a tirar al alcoholismo. Vagó por las calles de NY tratando de hallar consuelo, pero en el alcohol.

En uno de tantos bares, se fue a parar. Entró y exigió que le sirvieran bebidas. Como era un actor ya conocido, lo atendían de maravilla a cualquier lugar al que se paraba, así fuera un borracho, la gente igual lo admiraba, no solo por lo apuesto, sino por lo talentoso que era en el escenario.

Y justamente esa noche, presenció lo que jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños, imaginó.

Un tipo, que al parecer, era el dueño del bar, le gritaba salvajemente a una empleada.

-¡Eres una inútil! – le aventó una bandeja

-¡Lo siento señor! No vuelve a suceder, lo juro

-¡Eso no te quita lo inútil! – le iba a propinar un golpe, cuando la mano de otro caballero, lo detuvo.

-No se te ocurra – sentenció el joven

-Tú, actorcillo de quinta, no vas a darme órdenes en mi propio negocio

La chica agraviada en cuestión, volteó a ver a Terry. Pero luego bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

-Joven, no se meta, por favor – susurró ella – podría perder mi empleo

¡Esa voz!

-Veme a los ojos – exigió él

-Váyase por favor – ahora exigió ella

¿Terry obedeciendo órdenes de quien sabe quién? Ni volviendo a nacer. La obligó a mirarlo, alzó su rostro y sorprendido quedó al observar esos bellos ojos color miel envueltos en una tierna mirada.

-Tú te vienes conmigo. Desde hoy ya no trabajas aquí – posesivamente la tomó de la mano y la dirigió a la salida

Estando afuera, caminando por las frescas calles, ambos permanecían en silencio. Terry le indicó a ella tomar asiento en una banca que había cerca de donde estaban, para poder platicar a gusto.

-De todos los lugares en la tierra, jamás pensé encontrarte aquí, Margaret

-Yo tampoco

-¿No me digas que no sabías que yo estaba viviendo aquí?

-Claro que lo sé. Claro que he sido testigo de cómo te has convertido en una gran estrella. Fui testigo desde el día en que por primera vez, vi un afiche tuyo.

-¿Tú ya radicabas aquí?

-Así es. Cuando mi familia y yo nos salimos del castillo, no teníamos a donde ir. Un pariente lejano nos ofreció venirnos a América y aceptamos. Ya sabes…. Como cualquier persona, buscando el sueño americano. Eso es todo. Mi mamá trabaja de nana, mi hermanita va a la escuela y yo… pues ya viste donde estoy.

-¿Por qué nunca me buscaste?

-¿Para qué haría eso?

-¡Que respuesta tan tonta! Sabes que mi ayuda no les faltaría.

-¡Mira quien lo dice! El muchachito rebelde y mal educado que siempre fue un grosero con su nana

-Todos cambiamos. Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos y a arrepentirnos de ciertos actos.

-¿Arrepentirte? Yo te sigo viendo muy campante embriagándote.

Terry agachó la mirada, no siguió discutiendo más.

-Si no te busqué – continuó ella – fue porque estabas con, con… ella

-¿Susana?

-Sí

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Susana?

-Veo que te gusta seguirte haciendo el tonto…

No dijo nada. Entendía perfectamente el comentario de Margaret.

En el transcurso de los días, ellos dos se siguieron encontrando. La actitud de Terry, cambió notablemente.

Y fue ahora, en estos momentos en los que se dio cuenta de cómo extrañaba la presencia de su antigua amiga.

A sus casi veinte años de edad, ambos seguían conservando el cariño que se tuvieron en el pasado, pero ahora, ese cariño se hacía más fuerte y poderoso.

A estas alturas, ambos estaban ya muy enterados de lo que había transcurrido en la vida del otro, durante todos estos años. Se sentían siempre muy cómodos hablando de sí mismos. Hablaban siempre tan abiertamente, sin tabúes, sin prejuicios, sin restricciones.

Esta, no era una simple amistad. Esta relación va más allá de lo que se puede llamar una "linda amistad"

-¿Sabes Terry? – preguntó ella, parada en la orilla de una barda que daba una generosa vista al mar. Su vestido se ondeaba graciosamente con el viento.

-¿Mhhm? – pregunto él, sin poder evitar observarla con detenimiento

-El océano siempre me recordó tus ojos. La arena, siempre me recordó tu piel. El aire que me acaricia, me recordaba ese único abrazo que mediste allá en Londres. Cada cosa a mí alrededor, me recuerda a ti. Nunca te olvidé, Terry.

-Lamento no poder decirte lo mismo – respondió el con la mirada baja

-Sé ahora la razón, Terry, no te preocupes

-Pero he de decirte – la interrumpió – que estoy muy agradecido con la vida por haberte puesto nuevamente en mi camino.

-Claro – respondió ella, asegurando en su mente que Terry hablaba de su "gran amistad"

-Y que ahora, no seré el mismo estúpido de antes. Esta es una oportunidad que la vida me da, y no la dejaré escapar – le tomo una mano – te amo

-¿Y... y ella? – no podía dejar de preguntar aquello tan importante. Él dijo "te amo", y eso la hacía tan feliz, pero aún quedaba algo por resolver.

-¿Ella? Estoy seguro que ella es feliz.

Se abrazaron. No había impedimento alguno para que ellos pudiesen ser felices. Ni siquiera el hecho de pertenecer a clases sociales distintas, puesto que Terry, renunció a su título nobiliario. Ellos son completamente iguales.

Se regalaron un cálido beso en los labios, evocando aquel primer beso inocente que se dieran años atrás, pero este sin duda es un beso mejor, más maduro, y más apasionado, así como apasionadas serían sus vidas de ahora en adelante.

El primer amor, nunca se olvida. La mayoría de las veces, resulta imposible quedarse para siempre con ese primer amor. Pero hay ciertos casos, en los que la vida da muchas vueltas, y nos vuelve a poner a esa persona de frente.

Ningún amor es más inocente, como el primero. Y ningún amor, se olvida tan fácilmente, como el primero.

**FIN**

**Espero les haya agradado, este es un fic que escribí para la más reciente GF. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
